


Fairy Rings and Curly Fries

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Derek, Fairy Laura, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyglot Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Stiles is in the midst of a negotiation between the Pack and a group of Fae when he stumbles into either a declaration of war or a wedding proposal.It doesn't help that the guy he's either insulted or proposed to doesn't speak English...





	Fairy Rings and Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekreblogsandart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sterekreblogsandart).



Stiles Stilinski was pretty sure that his life was one of the weirdest ones out there.

Well, maybe the weirdest one that dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis.

There may be some kid out there, probably in some dinky town in Bumfuck, Nowhere, that had like… daily LSD trips that lead to some real freaky shit happening that might come close to tying with Stiles.

He’s pretty sure that he was the only equal opportunity guy out there that was currently skyclad in front of what looked like an entire Greek choir and not about to engage in some sort of mystic orgy.

Then again, he might be, because of  _fairies_.

Which were  _ **real**_.

And, instead of the six-inch mischief makers that Disney and all other media had  _lied to him_ about, they were instead fully human shaped and sized.

Complete with gossamer wings to scale.

That Stiles was trying not to stare at.

Because that was considered  ** _very_**  taboo; not only was it paramount to staring at a girl’s chest or a guy’s crouch, you looked a fairy in the eye when you did dealings with them, or else they would be offended by your  _inattention_.

For a guy that suffered from ADHD and could get  _very_  focused on one thing at a time, that was just a recipe for disaster.

So, not only was Stiles fighting with not staring at an ebony haired Greek god with a body that Michelangelo would weep over, with a surprisingly softer voice than Stiles would have thought of that almost made  _him_  weep, there was the added temptation of the guy’s freaking  _wings_ :

The most beautiful, metallically silver wings that shimmered with colors whenever the guy seemed to  _breathe_  and looked like they were spun from freaking  _glass_ … It was just  _impossible_  to keep from staring at Unfair Masterpiece, but whenever the guy seemed to feel Stiles looking for just a beat too long, Stiles turned his attention to something else as quickly as he could.

What? It’s not like he has the best track record when asking mythically beautiful people to date him.

Just ask Lydia Martin.

“ _Ta cailin aici_.”

“Um…?” Stiles jerks his gaze away from whatever it was that he was looking at to see Unfair Masterpiece glaring at his answer, making him panic and worry that he managed to offend him somehow. “Lydia?”

His former crush and now one of his best friends seems to be too tied up in a fast-paced discussion with Unfair Masterpiece’s… sister…?

(Stiles doesn’t know; they have the same nose and even-ethereal-for-fairies air about them, and his gaze seems to pull to her when he’s not staring at Unfair Masterpiece. Stiles  _would_ ask, but his Gaelic is shit and the notes that Lydia had given him only had confused him  _more_. The only reason that she even let him come along in the first place was that being a Spark was apparently rare and he had promised to keep his mouth shut to prevent any problems.)

(Seems like Stiles Stilinski  _can_  offend people without even opening his mouth. Damn. He owes Danny fifty bucks.)

“ ** _Ta cailin aici_**.” Unfair Masterpiece overenunciates each word, like he thinks Stiles is stupid which, to be fair, is kind of true; he  _is_  in the middle of a clearing with a bunch of people who could make the rest of his life  _very_  uncomfortable without any way of communicating, other than one of his best friends, who looks like she’s in the debate of her life and  _loving every second of it_.

Stiles decides to go the safest route and, with a smile and a nod, walks-he  _does not_  run; the fact that his meander is more of a gallop is  _irrelevant_ -over to Lydia, getting her attention with a hand on her shoulder.

There had been a point in his life when he would’ve been  _over the moon_  about being naked in the woods with Lydia Martin, but now all that really passes through his mind is a distracted ‘nice’ before the death glare he can feel at his back brings him back to the present situation.

My, how times have changed…

“So, how are negotiations going?” Stiles asks a little desperately, because, death glare or not, Unfair Masterpiece is… well,  _an unfair masterpiece_  and Stiles  _really_ thinks it would be bad form to spend the rest of this little meeting hiding in a corner with his hands over his junk.

Lydia merely raises a brow at him and, uncaring of his suffering, states, “Not nearly done, Stiles. Why don’t you go try to make some friends? I’m sure there’s at least one or two Fae here that know English.”

“Why don’t you talk with Derek?” The fairy across from her states, with a motion behind him to where Stiles just  _knows_  Unfair Masterpiece is standing, an evil grin overtaking her features as Stiles keeps his gaze forward in a desperate attempt to keep from blushing. “I saw you looking at-”

“I wasn’t looking at his wings!”

The clearing immediately goes dead silent.

Stiles is probably as red as a tomato by now and Lydia looks like she’s considering if strangling him is worth the hassle, a heavy sigh bursting from her lips as the silence continues to stretch…

There’s a slight shuffle behind them and Stiles only glances back to confirm that, yes, Unfair Masterpiece  _is_  Derek-and what kind of fairy name is  _that_? Shouldn’t it be something like Galendor or something? -and yes, Derek  _did_  hear him and yes, he was currently heading their way.

Panicking for the second time in as many minutes, Stiles grabs Lydia’s arm, blurts something that sounds like, “Wonderful to meet you, will talk again, need to go right now!” before dashing in the direction that they left the Jeep.

The last thing he hears, before they leave the fairies’ clearing, is the sound of Lydia’s friend laughing like she just heard the best joke of her life.

It’s surprisingly snorty.

Stiles is  _so_  disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ta cailin aici" means "She has a girlfriend."


End file.
